Dangerous
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Dies ist ein Songfic über Draco und Hermine, wie sie sich langsam näher kommen und welche Ängste, Zweifel und Sorgen vor allen Dingen Draco quälen, denn er ist sich vollkommen bewusst, dass sie absolut dangerous ist und eine Liebe zwischen ihnen undenkbar


**Disclaimer:** Der Song „Dangerous" ist von Roxette aus dem Album Look Sharp. Mir gehören weder der Song noch die in meiner Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere. Die sind alle geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört allein die Idee zu dieser Story, wenn ihr sie irgendwo schon mal gelesen habt, tut es mir Leid, ich habe sie noch nirgendwo gesehen.

Dangerous

Er sah _sie_ durch die Flure laufen. Über ihrer Schulter hing stets eine bis zum Zerplatzen gefüllte Tasche. Bücher. Voller Bücher. Hunderte dicker Seiten, die nur darauf warteten in einer kleinen Pause von ihr verschlungen zu werden. Diese Bücher mussten viel wiegen, denn sie bargen großes geistiges Gewicht, zumindest sagte _sie_ das. Trotzdem sah man ihr nicht mehr an, dass die Last schwer auf ihren Schultern wog. Sie hatte sich bestimmt schon an das Gewicht gewöhnt.

„Aus dem kleinen Bücherwurm ist eine richtig tolle Frau geworden" dachte er und erschrak im selben Moment über seine Gedanken. Welcher Teufel hatte sich da gerade seiner Gedanken bemächtigt? Das konnte unmöglich er selbst gedacht haben. Irgendetwas musste in seinem Kürbissaft gewesen sein. So ein verhalten konnte nämlich nicht normal sein! _Sie_ war schließlich auch nicht normal. Sie war ein Schlammblut, ein Schlammblut, das mit Harry Potter befreundet war. Seinem absoluten Erzfeind!

Nein, sie konnte definitiv **nicht **hübsch und begehrenswert geworden sein.

Sie betraten zusammen das Klassenzimmer und er ließ sich missmutig auf seinem Platz fallen. Die Gedanken, die in den letzten Tagen durch sein Hirn gewandelt waren, gefielen ihm gar nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie durften dort nicht sein, sie hatten dort nichts verloren. Alles musste zurück an seinen Platz, da, wo es hingehörte. Dieses Chaos konnte _er_ nicht viel länger ertragen. Irgendetwas musste passieren, und zwar subito!

Wieder ein verstohlener, schneller Blick zu _ihr_. _Sie_ beachtete ihn nicht. Wieso auch? Er hatte zwar aufgehört sie zu beleidigen, aber das bedeutete nichts. Er war ihr egal und genau so sollte es auch bei ihm sein. War es aber nicht.

Verdammt!

Die Pausenglocke erlöste ihn und er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie all ihre Sachen sorgfältig in ihre Tasche packte. Alles hatte seine Ordnung, seinen angestammten Platz in ihrem wohl geordneten Leben. Sie musste sich genau Pläne gezeichnet haben, damit all diese Dinge ohne Zauberei in ihre Tasche passten. Anders ging es gar nicht, das verbot der reine Menschenverstand. Diese Sachen in einer viel zu kleine Tasche unterzubringen war an sich schon eine Herausforderung. Oder wäre es zumindest für ihn gewesen. Aber selbst bei dieser Herausforderung musste sie noch wunderschön und anmutig aussehen. Verflucht!

Ja, jetzt konnte er es sich eingestehen: Er hatte definitive ein riesengroßes Problem, weil er das Schlammblut Hermine Granger begehrenswert fand! Und das nicht nur, weil sie wirklich gut aussah, sondern weil ihm alles an ihr gefiel. Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie die Stirn runzelte, wenn Snape sie mal wieder ignorierte oder eine ihrer grandiosen Antworten nicht zu würdigen wusste. Oder eben aber die Art, wie sie ihre Tasche packte und locker über ihre Schulter warf, als würde sie nichts wiegen, wo er doch genau wusste, wie schwer sie sein musste. Er war sogar schon versucht ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Schließlich durfte er nicht vergessen, wer er war. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Genauso wie sie.

-You pack your bag  
You take control  
You're moving into my heart  
And into my soul-

Sie hatte sich ganz langsam, heimlich still und leise in sein Herz geschlichen und war jetzt nicht mehr aus ihm zu vertreiben. Wenn auch nur irgendjemand je erraten würde, dass er Gefühle für Hermine Granger hatte, so wäre das sein Ende.

Sie begegneten sich auf dem Flur und Malfoy, umgeben von vielen Slytherin und Anhängern des Dunklen Lords, musste gemein zu ihr sein. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Deshalb murrte er nur halblaut:

-_Get out of my way  
Get out of my sight-_

Zurück in seinem Schlafsaal ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es war nicht viel vorgefallen auf dem Flur, aber diese kurze Begegnung hatte ihn tief erschüttert. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte! Ihre großen, Hazelnussbraunen Augen, umrandet von einem Haufen dunkler Wimpern, sie hatten zu ihm aufgesehen. Aber auch nur, weil er größer war als sie. Es stand keine Bewunderung in ihnen, aber auch keine Verachtung. Es war eher ein verstehender Blick gewesen, als verstünde sie wirklich, was für ein Kampf in ihm tobte, was er wirklich von ihr wollte. Doch das konnte sie nie im Leben wissen. Niemand wusste es, weil er es niemandem gesagt hatte. Und das war auch besser so. Schließlich war er ein Malfoy. Malfoys ließen siech nicht mit Schlammblütern ein!

-_I won't be walking  
On thin ice  
To get through the night-  
_

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und seine Gefühle für sie wurden immer starker, immer unberechenbarer. Alles andere war egal, nichts zählte mehr als diese junge Frau, die augenscheinlich immer dann durch das Schloss laufen musste, wenn er auch unterwegs war.

Wie oft hatte er sie schon zusammen mit Potter und dem rothaarigen Wiesel gesehen. Und wie oft hatte er den Impuls unterdrückt die beiden zu erwürgen, weil sie an Hermines Seite gingen. Mit ihr Lachen durften. Weil sie sich um die Beiden sorgte.

Eines Abends sah er sie in einer Nische mit Fenster sitzen. Es war schon spät und keiner von beiden hätte noch wach sein sollen, aber sie waren es nun mal. Und nun waren sie dort. Allein. Zu zweit. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Draco schon lange Zeit gewartet. Und doch hatte er ihn auch gefürchtet. Was sollte er ihr denn schon sagen? Was _wollte_ er ihr überhaupt sagen? Die Wahrheit? Die ganze, schonungslose, recht brutale Wahrheit? Wohl kaum.

Doch mit einem Mal überkam ihn ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Es breitete sich in ihm aus und gewann Kontrolle über ihn. Da war nichts mehr, was ihn aufhalten konnte mir ihr zu reden. Nichts, wirklich nichts, bis auf die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm stetig zuflüsterte:

_  
-Hold on tight  
You know s__he's a little bit dangerous  
She's got what it takes  
To make ends meet  
The eyes of a lover  
That hit like heat  
You know she's a little bit dangerous-_

Ja, er wusste, wie gefährlich es war. Für sie und für ihn. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er musste sie einfach ansprechen. Es war lebenswichtig geworden.

_-You turn around  
So hot and dry  
You're hiding  
Under a halo  
Your mouth is alive-_

Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, auch wenn ihr Blick verwirrt durch den Dunkelheit ging, bevor er bei ihm haften blieb. Ja, er hatte mit ihr gesprochen. Und sie hatte ihm sogar geantwortet.

Malfoy hatte sie nicht überfallen wollen, deswegen hatte er sie noch nicht um ein Date gebeten, aber lange wollte er nicht mehr warten, immer öfter trafen sie sich jetzt in der Bibliothek und plauderten miteinander über dies und das. Natürlich wusste niemand, dass sie ihre Feindschaft ad acta gelegt hatten. Wenn andere Menschen um sie herum waren verhielten sie sich noch genauso wie immer, nur dass er nicht mehr so verletzend zu ihr war und das ganze nicht Ernst meinte. Nach jedem Zusammenstoß dieser Art entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. Es tat ihm wirklich leid und die Entschuldigung, die ihm wohl früher so schwer über die Lippen gekommen wäre, war nun ganz einfach auszusprechen. Solange sie nur bei ihm war.

Alles würde gut werden. Nein, nicht gut. Perfekt! Alles würde perfekt werden, wenn sie das erste Mal miteinander ausgingen. Das wichtige erste Date wollte er nicht vermasseln. Und sie sollte es so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

Wäre da doch bloß nicht immer diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die alles nur noch komplizierter machte. Immer, wenn sie zusammen saßen, lachten oder einfach nur in einem Raum waren, fing sie leise an, ihre Bedenken zu äußern.

_-Hold on tight  
You know she's a little bit dangerous  
She's got what it takes  
To make ends meet  
The eyes of a lover  
That hit like heat  
You know she's a little bit dangerous-_

Ihr erstes Date war gut gelaufen und noch sehr viele folgten. Die meisten gewöhnten sich irgendwann daran, dass Hermine und Draco Malfoy ein Paar waren, so seltsam es auch erschien. Dabei fand er es gar nicht so seltsam. Es war Schicksal. Sein Schicksal. Und es bescherte ihm ein Glück, auf das er niemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Ein letztes Mal, bevor er sie endgültig zu der seinen machen würde flüsterte leise die nur allzu bekannte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf:

_-She's armed and she's  
Extremely dangerous-_

Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, denn sie war da, an seiner Seite und sie war glücklich. Glücklich mit ihm. Da kümmerte es ihn nicht, dass sie gefährlich war. Das wusste er schon lange. Und gerade diese Gefahr gefiel ihm, reizte ihn. Er wollte mit ihr alle Gefahren bestehen. Denn sie waren beide _dangerous_.

--

So, das war nun also mein Erstlingswerk... vielleicht nicht besonders tiefgehend oder romantisch, aber ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben... Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, der darf sie als Geschenk ansehen, ich bin da großzügig D

Wenn es euch gefallen habt oder ihr sonst irgendetwas anzumerken habt, so lasst es mich wissen... Über Kommentare würde ich mich wirklich riesig freuen, das würde mir Mut zu mehr machen


End file.
